


016. Change The Diaper

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: OTP needs to learn how to change the diaperAdrienette & Djwifi





	016. Change The Diaper

Maybe leaving Marinette and Adrien with Alya and Nino’s baby wasn’t the best idea. It was definitely a bad idea. Especially considering that both had about zero experience with babies. Marinette at least had quite a bit of experience babysitting from watching Manon when they were younger.

But, for the past half hour the two have been stumped, Lucy hadn’t stopped crying. Marinette and Adrien had already tried peek-a-boo, they’ve tried feeding her, they tried putting her to bed, they tried giving her a pacifier, they even tried burping her which resulted in Lucy spitting up on Adrien’s shoulder. “Adrien, I think we need to change her diaper.” Marinette said, that being the last possible things they could try.

Adrien was both surprised and slightly scared, surprised since they hadn’t thought of it before, and scared because what if they accidentally hurt her or they did something wrong and she got a rash or sick because of it. “A-are you sure Mari? Maybe there’s something else we haven’t tried.” Adrien suggested. He was really hoping they’d missed something and could try that instead, at least putting off changing her diaper.

Marinette had picked up on Adrien’s hesitation about changing Lucy’s diaper. “Do you want me to change her diaper?” Marinette offered. She had a little bit of knowledge about how to change a diaper, she had practiced when she was little on her stuffed animals, how different could it be on a baby? As it turns out, very.

Needless to say, about half a bag of diapers, a spilled bottle of baby powder, and a used box of baby wipes later, Lucy’s diaper was finally changed. And after only having to go through the process about six more times before Alya and Nino came back to the disastrous state of their changing table and the smiling, giggling face of their daughter and bestfriends.


End file.
